1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of communications, and in particular, by way of example but not limitation, to using broadband transport for narrowband telephony and data communications.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing interest for high band services such as multimedia applications, video on demand, video telephone, and teleconferencing has motivated development of the Broadband Integrated Service Digital Network (B-ISDN). B-ISDN is based on a technology known as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) and offers considerable extension of telecommunications capabilities.
ATM is a packet-oriented transfer mode which uses asynchronous time division multiplexing techniques. The packets are called cells and traditionally have a fixed size. A standard ATM cell comprises 53 octets, five of which form a header and 48 of which constitute a xe2x80x9cpayloadxe2x80x9d or information portion of the cell. The header of the ATM cell includes two quantities that are used to identify a connection in an ATM network over which the cell is to travel. These two quantities include the Virtual Path Identifier (VPI) and the Virtual Channel Identifier (VCI). In general, a virtual path is a principal path defined between two switching nodes of the network; a virtual channel is one specific connection on the respective principal path.
At its termination points, an ATM network is connected to terminal equipment, e.g., ATM network users. In between ATM network termination points, there are typically multiple switching nodes. The switching nodes have ports which are connected together by physical transmission paths or links. Thus, in traveling from an originating terminal equipment to a destination terminal equipment, ATM cells forming a message may travel through several switching nodes and the ports thereof
Of the multiple ports of a given switching node, each may be connected via a link circuit and a link to another node. The link circuit performs packaging of the cells according to the particular protocol in use on the link. A cell that is incoming to a switching node may enter the switching node at a first port and exit from a second port via a link circuit onto a link connected to another node. Each link can carry cells for multiple connections, with each connection being, e.g., a transmission between a calling subscriber or party and a called subscriber or party.
The switching nodes each typically have several functional parts, a primary of which is a switch core. The switch core essentially functions like a cross-connect between ports of the switch. Paths internal to the switch core are selectively controlled so that particular ports of the switch are connected together to allow a message to travel from an ingress side/port of the switch to an egress side/port of the switch. The message can therefore ultimately travel from the originating terminal equipment to the destination terminal equipment.
While ATM, because of the high speed and bandwidth that it offers, is envisioned as the transport mechanism for more advanced services such as B-ISDN, it nevertheless must be recognized that the current narrowband networks (e.g., Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN), ISDN, etc.) will remain in use (at least in part) for quite some time. It has taken decades for the present voice switched telephony networks (e.g., PSTN, ISDN, etc.) to reach their present advanced functionalities. While ATM networks are being built, the ATM networks will likely not easily acquire all the functionalities of advanced voice communication. Therefore, at least initially, ATM networks/nodes will in some instances be added to parts or will replace parts of circuit switched telephony networks. In such instances, ATM will be used for transport and switching. ATM can actually be used as a single transport and switching mechanism for multiple other networks, including multiple other different types of networks. For example, a single ATM network can be used to transport and switch communications from mobile networks (e.g., Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMNs)), Internet protocol (IP)-based networks (e.g., the Internet), etc., as well as landline networks such as PSTNs and ISDNs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,475 and 5,483,527 to Doshi et al., for example, incorporate ATM switches for routing telephony voice signals between Synchronous Transfer Mode (STM) nodes. The ATM switches use a signaling system No. 7 (SS#7) network to establish a virtual connection, rather than a circuit switched connection, as would be the case in a pure STM network. The signaling system No. 7 (SS#7) network of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,475 and 5,483,527 includes signal transfer points (STPs) that are connected by special physical links to each of the ATM switch nodes. For call setup, for example, signaling messages are relayed through the signaling system No. 7 (SS#7) network In such relaying, a non-ATM STP receives the signaling message and advises its associated ATM node of the call setup. The associated ATM node may then identify idle resources to be used for forwarding voice signals to the next ATM node once the call has been setup, and it may prepare its own signaling message to be used in the relay.
The signaling message for the relay that is prepared by the ATM node is returned to its associated STP, which forwards the signaling message via the signaling system No. 7 (SS#7) network to another STP associated with the next ATM node. Such relaying continues until the signaling message reaches an STP of an STM local exchange carrier (LEC). Once the call has been set up, the ensuing speech (or voice-band data) is transported via the ATM nodes. STM/ATM terminal adapters are situated between the STM network and the ATM network for packing samples of voice signals as received from the STM network into ATM cells for application to the ATM network, and for unpacking ATM cell payloads to obtain voice signals for application to the STM network from the ATM network. The incorporation of ATM into an STM network in the particular manner as described above thus involves a non-ATM signaling network alongside the ATM nodes. Furthermore, each STP node associated with an ATM node performs only call control functions in the network of Doshi et al. Otherwise and in general, call control and connection control is traditionally combined in conventional communication nodes.
With reference now to FIG. 1A, a conventional unified communications node is illustrated at 100. The conventional unified communications node 100 may represent any general purpose switching node in a telecommunications network such as a PSTN. Within the conventional communications node 100, the call control 105 functions and the connection control 110 functions are united. The call control 105 and the connection control 110 functions together encompass the entire seven (7) layers of the Open System Interconnection (OSI) protocol. These seven (7) layers are denoted as the physical, data link, network, transport, session, presentation, and application layers. Accordingly, the conventional communications node 100 may perform all functions related to both switching intelligence and switching fabric. Conventional communication nodes 100 are not, however, capable of handling the interworking between (i) narrowband telephony and data communications and (ii) broadband communications using faster and higher bandwidth networks, such as ATM networks.
With reference now to FIG. 1B, a conventional approach to separating functions of the conventional unified communications node of FIG. 1A is illustrated generally at 150. Conventional approaches attempt to meet the stringent demands of interworking narrowband telephony and data communications with broadband networks using ATM by separating control functions. Specifically, call control 155 functions are separated from connection control 160 functions. The call control 155 functions are thereby made independent of any particular set of connection control 160 functions. This separation is typically accomplished by utilizing a conventional communications node (such as the conventional communications node 100 of FIG. 1A) that is stripped of its switching intelligence, leaving only the connection control 160. In effect, a conventional communications node 100 is modified by removing or rendering inoperative the call control 105 functions, thus leaving only the connection control 110 functions. This modified conventional communications node is substituted as the connection control 160 part. The call control 155 part, on the other hand, is typically designed and created without relying on traditional telecommunications hardware or software.
With reference now to FIG. 2, an existing scheme for utilizing a broadband network in conjunction with nodes corresponding to separated functions of a conventional unified communications node is illustrated generally at 200. Switching intelligence 205A,205B parts are connected to switching fabric 210A,210B parts. The switching fabric 210A,210B parts are connected to the ATM network 215, and they effect required emulation and cell packing for interworking a narrowband network (not shown) with the ATM network 215. The switching intelligence 205A,205B parts are usually realized with a UNIX-based server. The switching intelligence 205A,205B parts are intended to provide the advanced calling services and features (e.g., those traditionally provided by the Intelligence Network (IN)). The switching intelligence 205A,205B parts do not include any switching fabric resources, so they must rely on the switching fabric 210A,210B parts for these resources.
Because the switching intelligence 205A,205B parts do not have any of their own switching fabric resources, they are not directly connected to any transport mechanisms, nor do they include the requisite interface(s) for doing so. Incoming calls are therefore received at a switching fabric 210 part and managed by the associated switching intelligence 205 part. When an incoming call is received at a switching fabric 210 part, call signaling information is sent to the switching intelligence 205 part. The switching intelligence 205 part performs the appropriate call control functions and sends instructions (e.g., in the form of call signaling information) to the switching fabric 210 part. The switching fabric 210 part follows the instructions by making the appropriate connections (e.g., to/through the ATM network 215, to/through a narrowband network (not shown), etc.) for forwarding the call data information for the incoming call. As such, no call data information is (or can be) sent to the switching intelligence 205 part, including from the switching fabric 210 part.
Furthermore, while UNIX-based servers, which realize the switching intelligence 205 parts, may be designed to operate at high speeds, they suffer from a number of deficiencies. First, significant research, design, and testing is required to produce appropriate software code to run the UNIX-based servers as switching intelligence 205 parts. Existing circuit-switched voice telephony networks include many advanced features that require many lines of code that have been gradually developed, tested, and implemented over many years. Duplicating the diverse number and types of features while maintaining the required level of reliability and service using newly written code on a UNIX server is not only a daunting task, but it is also virtually impossible to achieve quickly. Second, it is extraordinarily difficult to migrate gradually from traditional network architectures (e.g., those using the conventional unified communications node 100 of FIG. 1A) to next generation networks that rely on broadband transport mechanisms when deploying nodes with only the switching intelligence 205 part. System operators are essentially forced to simultaneously replace whole portions of their networks in large chunks. The consequential large capital expenditures are naturally undesirable to system operators.
The present invention is directed to a communications architecture including multiple connection control nodes and one or more cell control nodes for controlling the connection control nodes. Each of the call control nodes includes both switching intelligence and narrowband switching fabric, and each of the connection control nodes includes broadband switching fabric.
In certain embodiment(s), a call control node is referred to as a Media Gateway Controller (MGC) and a connection control node is referred to as a Media Gateway (MG). A new data structure is provided in the MGC and/or MGs to identify bandwidth reservations on all paths interconnecting MGs controlled by the MGC. The new data structure enables the MGC and/or MGs to monitor congestion in the broadband network and to allocate bandwidth more efficiently. The new data structure can also be utilized by the MGC to perform load balancing in the broadband network.
In other embodiment(s), the data structure can further maintain quality data related to the quality of packet transmissions in the broadband network. The MGC can utilize the quality data to further improve bandwidth allocation efficiency. In further embodiments, a statistical analysis of the quality measurements can be performed to monitor faults in the broadband network.
The above-described and other features of the present invention are explained in detail hereinafter with reference to the illustrative examples shown in the accompanying drawings. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the described embodiments are provided for purposes of illustration and understanding and that numerous equivalent embodiments are contemplated herein.